The objective of the proposed research is to analyze in detail the patterns of fertility variation and change in Israel. Detailed data collected in two phases provide the basis for analysis: (1) fertility histories were collected for a sample of 20,000 Arab and Jewish women, as a supplement to the labor force sample survey of the Central Bureau of Statistics, in addition to the core socioeconomic characteristics obtained routinely; (2) detailed fertility behavioral and attitudinal data were collected for a sample of 6,000 Jewish and Arab women including detailed socioeconomic, demographic, cultural and family structural data and information on contraceptive and abortion attitudes and practices. These data sets allow for a detailed cohort reconstruction of fertility patterns and for the identification of the mechanisms and correlates of the major fertility transitions and variations in Israeli society. Moreover, the data will be analyzed to isolate the determinants of fertility heterogeneity and the future course of fertility changes. These patterns will be examined for the major subpopulations within the Jewish (by ethnicity and origin) and Arab (by religion and residence) populations.